Lacie
Lacie (Reishi ''レイシ) was a member of the Baskerville Clan, born as a Child of Ill Omen as a result of a distortion in power from The Core of the Abyss that funneled through Lacie's elder brother, Oswald. Destined to one day be dropped into the Abyss by her brother once he succeeded their master, Levi, Lacie was initially depressed, a feeling which only escalated when she learned about The Core. Wanting to stop The Core from always feeling so lonely in the dark heart of the Abyss, Lacie agreed to allow Levi to impregnate her prior to being dropped into the Abyss. This made it so that Lacie could give birth in the Abyss and provide a child to act as a vessel for The Core in order to allow the Baskervilles to influence and change the way the power of the Abyss is handled. Until then, Lacie tried to help The Core in her own way, diving into the heart of the Abyss with twin black rabbit dolls - leaving one for The Core while she took the other back to the 1st Dimension - giving life to Oz in the process. Years later, Lacie encountered a young man in the streets of Sablier named Jack Vessalius, and after spending the day together - Lacie managed to convince Jack that the world was a beautiful place and that he should strive to survive rather than throwing his life away. After eight years, Jack reunited with Lacie unexpectedly with the help of Miranda Barma - the two becoming closer than ever as Oswald's final Succession Ceremony drew nearer, to the point where Lacie developed feelings of her own toward Jack. As planned, a pregnant Lacie was ensnared by the Chains of Condemnation, and dragged into the darkness of the Abyss. Here, Lacie unexpectedly gave birth to twins, with one being taken as The Core's vessel just as Levi had intended. Lacie then named the twins Alice and Alice (The Intention of the Abyss), singing to them in her final moments before her existence was destroyed. The twins aged instantaneously thanks to the influence of the Abyss, allowing The Intention to save a small fragment of Lacie's being that contained her thoughts and feelings for Jack from the darkness of the Abyss. Later, The Intention gave Oz this fragment of Lacie so that he could send it to his 1st Dimension body for Jack to experience - unaware that such an act would inspire Jack to instigate the Tragedy of Sablier. With the last fragment of Lacie absorbed by Jack - Lacie ceased to exist completely, forever wiped from the world. Appearance Lacie appeared as a young woman with waist long raven-black hair, pale skin, a full, graceful figure and gleaming crimson eyes, marking her as a Child of Ill Omen. Many of these traits were passed down directly to her child, Alice, who bears a remarkable resemblance to her mother while she was in her youth. Most commonly, Lacie wore an entirely purple simple outfit that consisted of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varied in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reached her elbows and dark purple shoes. Despite having possessed copious varieties of jewelry, Lacie didn't commonly wear much of it - only her blue earrings that she later gave to Jack as a memento.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 5 Personality Though Lacie began as a happy and free spirited individual, she soon developed a new respect for the world around her based on the knowledge of her impending death. With this in mind, Lacie grew to not care what other people think of her so long as she was able to continue enjoying herself, allowing her to see the light even in the darkest corners of the world. Carefree and rather impulsive, Lacie would commonly stray away from the Baskerville estate for a day and dote on strangers she'd encounter in Sablier - toying with their emotions in order to entertain herself until she was retrieved. For this reason, Lacie could be seen as rather cruel, which is further supported by instances like when she butchered the traffickers that had assaulted Jack only to dance in their blood as it fell around her. Despite her apparent mental instability, Lacie was quite composed, and balanced her free spirit with her emotional concern for those closest to her - which is most prominent when she agrees to take part in Levi's experiment in order to stop The Core of the Abyss from feeling so lonely all the time. Lacie also cared deeply for her brother - having worried about him as the final Succession Ceremony drew nearer. Even more so, Lacie cared about Jack - having initially only toyed with him in an act of boredom, only to find her feelings uncharacteristically developing further as she was touched by his sheer dedication to her and personal boundaries he'd set for himself in regards to her. Such empathy and sympathy towards others likely stemmed from Lacie's own disappointment after experiencing her own stigma because of her existence as a Child of Ill Omen, yet ultimately she could not deny that she loved the world for the way it was. Though Lacie was never truly willing to divulge her true feelings to Jack - her message was still heard as The Intention of the Abyss delivered the small fragment of Lacie that contained said emotions to Jack with the help of Oz. While it's unclear why Lacie never told Jack how she really felt, potentially the reason could be because she foresaw Jack's irrational reaction, which ultimately followed through and lead to the Tragedy of Sablier Concerning personal interests and quirks, Lacie shared a certain love for music with her brother, which was why she added lyrics to his melody and often sang it to herself. Though unlike Levi and Oswald, Lacie wasn't as eager to experience foreign cultures like that of The Barma Homeland, most likely due to her want to experience the world she was a part of rather than someone else's. Finally, in life Lacie possessed a rather irrational fear of bugs - taking all possible measures to avoid them at any cost - a phobia that haunted her forever and always. Powers and Abilities Chain As a chosen Messenger of the Abyss, it was mandatory for Lacie to form a Contract with a Chain. Thus, Lacie formed an Illegal Contract with an as-of-yet unnamed rabbit-like Chain with a crown floating above its head. Through Lacie's Chain, she is capable of summoning forth numerous bladed chain links that can dismember human bodies with ease. Apart from this, it is generally unknown what other abilities Lacie had access to through her Chain. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 25-26 *As a Child of Ill Omen, Lacie was able to wrench open a Door to the Abyss without the use of the Keys to the Abyss after disrupting the power within the Abyss' dark heart and disturbing the Core of the Abyss. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, page 25 *Lacie is also capable of entering the dark heart of the Abyss and coming into contact with the Core of the Abyss, due to her existence as a Child of Ill Omen. Quotes *"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world." '' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 20 *''"I didn't want to use my powers because I didn't want to be traced here... but you dared to hurt Jack."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 24 *''"Don't forget the name 'Baskerville' next time...come look for me."Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 30 *"''It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 18-19 *''"Shining, Glittering, Stardust is dancing. My body is cloaked in golden light. I'm going to meet 'the Lonely One'." .'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 4 *(To Levi) "Don't be silly that would be pointless...Since...I'm going to die soon." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 34 *"Goodbye, Jack." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, page 20 *''(To Oswald)'' "What's wrong Nii-sama? Let's get this over with." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 18 *''(To Jack) "If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analysing the reasons behind it."'' *''(To the Core of the Abyss) "I will disappear but if you should find this child of mine please try to be friends."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 11 *''"Hey ! Look look ! Aren't they cute, these little twin rabbits?! One is mine, and the other is for you."'' *''"I'll bring another new friend for you next time. So that you won't be alone, even when I am no longer here."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 8 *''"It is true that...that day...I spoke to you on a whim...I'd run away from the mansion after a quarrel with my brother...and you were just a way to kill time before they fetched me back.I'd completely forgotten that I gave you one of my earrings. And yet you...All you want is to be by my side. You've never asked for any more than that. The only time you touched me intentionally was when we were reunited."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 6-7 *''(To Jack) "Just as I thought, you are strange...Very strange..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 8 *''"I'd meant to... turn away from you if you became pushy...But even though you look like you couldn't live without me...you never dared to cross the line you'd drawn yourself. You look like you have eyes only for me... and yet no one is reflected there."'' *''"Please Nii-sama...dont blame yourself. I was born with red eyes and I've been through a lot because of that, but I.....never considered myself unfortunate."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 13 *''"Thanks to these eyes...I came to understand how cruel and despicable people can be...but that also allowed me appreciate the true beauty. All you have to do is look at things from different perspective."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 14 *''"Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious ephemeral beauty."'' *''"Up until now I hadn't realized that disappearing from this world... No longer being able to be by your side.... Would be so lonely..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 17 Appearances Trivia *The inspiration for Lacie's character stems from the character of the Red Queen from Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There. *Lacie's name may have derived from Pandora Hearts' roots in Lewis Carroll's works as well, as The Dormouse told Alice a story in Alice's Adventures In Wonderland which involved three girls named Elsie, Lacie and Tillie. Alternatively, the three girls from The Dormouse's story were inspired by three girls in Lewis Carroll's life named Lorina Charlotte (Elsie or "L.C"), Alice (Lacie being an anagram of Alice) and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *As stated before, Lacie's name is an anagram for the name she'd given both of her daughters, "Alice", though this trait is also shared with one of Lacie's fellow Baskervilles, "Celia - though there isn't any known connection between them. *Lacie bears a significant resemblance to another character created by Jun Mochizuki for Crimson Shell named Claudia. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Children of Ill Omen Category:Baskervilles Category:Servants Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only